Bella Durmiente
by Maniaac
Summary: Shonen Ai. A veces, entrar a las habitaciones de otros cuando duermen puede resultar algo fatídico. Hiroto x Midorikawa.


Ni Hao~ Bueno es la primera vez que publico aquí, y espero hacer bien :3

Este fic es un Hiroto x Midorikawa, es una de mis parejas favoritas de Inazuma~

Ah, y por supuesto, Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a Level-5, si me perteneciera pues... que cosas no haría con la serie xD.

**Género: **Shonen Ai, Yaoi.

**Pairing: **Hiroto Kiyama x Ryuuji Midorikawa

**Advertencias: **Ehm... ¿Uso inadecuado de un cuento de Hadas? y me parece que talvez hay OOC.

* * *

**Bella Durmiente**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cálido y resplandeciente, dejando un diminuto rastro anaranjado, casi rojizo, en el antes azulado cielo de la tarde. El atardecer ya se hacía presente, y por ende, también concluía con ello la laboriosa práctica de aquel día.

Los jugadores del equipo empezaron a salir de aquella cancha, agotados, cansados, y sin embargo, satisfechos de sus últimos logros. Algunos se dedicaban a coger una que otra necesitada toalla para secar el sudor que les había ocasionada el inminente calor, otros, bebían un poco de agua para saciar aquella terrible sed que les había dejado deshidratados.

Y luego de terminar de recuperarse de todo aquel cansancio, se habían abrigado e ido a cenar para luego dormir y despertar una vez más, con todas aquellas energías perdidas en el día anterior, dispuestos a malgastarlas una vez más en medio de la cancha.

Todos cenaron juntos, como era la costumbre, algunos hablaban más que otros.

–¡Ah! ¡Mi comida esta picante! –Dijo un chico de aspecto grande y fuerte, aunque realmente ello no representase su personalidad.

–¡Kabeyama! ¿Te encuentras bien? –Fue la respuesta preocupada del Capitán del equipo, Mamoru Endou, quién junto con unos cuantos más, se acercó a ver al defensa.

–Shishishishi… -Rió Kogure, al ver que una vez más, una de sus infaltables bromas había funcionado.

–¡Kogure Kun! –Haruna tomó al chico de su camisa – ¡Te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso! –Fue su regaño, el cual pareció no afectarte a Kogure, es más, le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro.

Viendo toda aquella escena, muchos dejaron de lado su cena, a excepción de Tachimukai, quién la comió hasta el final, ante las miradas sorprendidas de otros.

–Que bien… y yo moría de hambre. –Replicó cierto peliverde centrocampista, Midorikawa Ryuuji.

–Por el momento… nos quedamos sin cena. –Dijo Endou, suspirando por lo bajo– ¡Pero no se desanimen!

Aún así, ni las palabras animosas del capitán lograba que los chicos se les subiese el ánimo.

Midorikawa se sintió realmente incómodo. Si había algo que realmente disfrutaba era la cena, la comida le era casi tan importante como el fútbol, bueno, más o menos, pero aún así, le gustaba bastante. Y además, había practicado demasiado como para quedarse sin comer nada así como así. Estiró los brazos en la mesa y dejó su cabeza entremedio de estos, mientras su estómago sonaba, y aparentemente, aquel ruido fue lo suficientemente audible como para que cierto pelirrojo, Hiroto, se girase a verlo con una expresión ciertamente divertida.

El peliverde se sonrojó por la vergüenza, mientras que el otro chico se acercó a él.

–¿De verdad… tenías mucha hambre? – Le preguntó, aún un poco divertido por ello.

–Pues claro que sí… ¡Después de tanta práctica, cualquiera moriría de hambre! –Dijo, sin mover su posición recostada, y haciendo una ligera mueca en el rostro.

–Pero harán otra cena, de eso estoy seguro… Debes ser paciente y esperar, Midorikawa…

–¡¿Otra cena! ¿¡De verdad! –Su interrogante fue respondida al ver a Hiroto señalando que volvían a preparar la comida– ¡Seré eternamente paciente si es por comer algo!

Y mientras los chicos esperaban su cena, Midorikawa decidió ir a tomar un descanso a su habitación, y bajar cuando ya estuviese, una vez más, todo listo. Después de todo, estaba demasiado cansado como para estar casi media hora más allí, esperando la comida. Y quizás, darse un pequeño receso le ayudaría a recuperar fuerzas.

Y así, mientras Midorikawa descansaba, y los demás se dedicaban a conversar sobre sus próximos partidos y a continuar esperando, fueron pasando los minutos, hasta que, una vez más, la cena estuvo lista. Y esta vez, por precaución, se escondió todo rastro de salsa picante de las manos de Kogure, y es más, en cuanto estuvo lista la cena, todos cogieron sus platos rápidamente.

–¡Bien, ahora sí podremos comer! –Dijo Endou, sonriendo animadamente– ¡Buen provecho!

–Esperen… falta alguien. –Comentó Kazemaru.

–Eh… sí, falta Midorikawa kun. –Observó Fubuki.

–Ah, se fue a descansar mientras preparaban nuevamente la cena… –Les dijo Hiroto– No se preocupen, yo iré a buscarlo, mientras tanto, coman ustedes.

–¡Bien Hiroto! ¡Pues, Buen provecho! –Repitió el portero, mientras que los demás comían animosamente, para calmar su hambre.

Por su parte, Hiroto subió las escaleras, y se encontró frente a la habitación del peliverde. Golpeó algunas veces, esperando alguna respuesta, aunque por el momento, no se oía nada.

–¿Midorikawa? ¿Estas ahí? Soy yo, Hiroto… Venía a decirte que la cena ya esta lista… ¿Midorikawa?

Extrañado al no escuchar ningún indicio sobre el chico, decidió abrir la puerta e ingresar a su habitación. Abrió el umbral con cuidado, esperando no provocar ningún ruido, y observando el cuarto. La luz estaba encendida, y en la cama, Midorikawa yacía dormido.

El pelirrojo se acercó a él para despertarlo, pero al acercarse con pasos lentos y silenciosos, no pudo evitar quedarse estático por un momento.

El ex capitán de Géminis Storm dormía con su cabello suelto y libre de aquella coleta que siempre llevaba, mientras que este se esparcía por diferentes lados de la cama. Mientras que por su parte, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, dándole un aspecto tranquilo y en paz, su rostro se veía tan sereno, que incluso a cualquiera le hubiese dado temor despertarle.

Hiroto se le quedó observando en silencio por un buen tiempo, sin decir nada, como si aquella prodigiosa escena fuese como el estar viendo a la misma Bella Durmiente de aquel cuento de hadas que una vez le contó Padre. Y es que la apariencia de Midorikawa que veía ante sus ojos le había impactado de tal forma, que no sabía que decir, ni mucho menos deseaba despertarle y arruinar aquella dulce imagen.

Con los latidos a mil por hora y sintiendo una extraña sensación recorrerle, el pelirrojo estiró su mano, acariciándole ligeramente la mejilla al chico, lo cual hizo que este hiciese una pequeña mueca que le sobresaltó, mas no causo que despertara. Luego de acariciar su mejilla, se dirigió hacía su cabello, el cual era suave. Del cabello paso a su frente, luego a sus ojos, nariz, y por último, a sus labios.

No podía ni siquiera explicar lo que sintió al tocar los labios de este, tan suaves y delicados de cierta forma. Apartó su mano, sin querer propasarse con él, pero el verle tan dormido y tranquilo simplemente hacía que sintiera más de aquel extraño sentimiento que era incapaz de precisar.

Solo podía mirarle casi embelesado, sin atreverse a moverle, despertarle y acabar con aquel sueño, jamás podría hacer algo similar. Se agachó para observarlo de cerca, acercó su rostro y pudo oler su aroma. Olía bastante bien.

Suspiró, y entonces, casi sin poder más con su deseo, bajó su mano hasta la del peliverde, entrelazándola con la suya, y acercándose con cuidado para no despertarle, le dio un casto, suave y tierno beso en los labios. No había nada que decir sobre que sintió al momento de juntar sus labios con los suyos de esa manera. Sabía que quizás estaba mal, que no debía estar haciendo eso, pero sentía una enorme necesidad de hacerlo, como si lo hubiese querido desde hace mucho, y hubiese llegado al final de lo poco que podía contenerse.

No se separó de la boca de Midorikawa en mucho tiempo, lo besó por varios minutos, y cuando por fin se separó de sus labios, se acercó y besó su frente, luego su mejilla, uno de sus ojos, la comisura de los labios, y luego, aquella misma mano entrelazada, la cual tomó delicadamente.

Y entonces, pudo darse cuenta de lo que hacía, y sonrojándose sin medida, se apartó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había besado a Midorikawa, y peor, es que además él estaba dormido. Eso era casi como aprovecharse de él, pensaba. Se alejó, dando unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás, hasta que chocó con el balón de fútbol que se encontraba allí, el cual se estrelló contra la pared y ocasionó un sonido seco. Ante esto, el peliverde despertó de inmediato, y miró a su alrededor confundido.

–¿Pero que…? ¿Hiroto? –Dijo, reconociendo al pelirrojo, mientras se tallaba un ojo– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Ah, pues… –Hiroto no sabía que responderle. Ni siquiera podía mirarle a la cara después de lo que había hecho– Solo venía a decirte… que la… ¡la cena esta lista!

–La cena… ¡La cena! –Dijo el chico, saltando de la cama y corriendo hacía la puerta– ¡Por poco me la pierdo, gracias por despertarme Hiroto! ¡Cena! –Y desapareció por las escaleras.

Por su parte, el ojiverde se quedó en la habitación de su compañero de equipo, sentándose en la cama a pensar por un momento. Ya se le había quitado el hambre, y la verdad es que tampoco era una persona que comiese tanto como Midorikawa. Aún no entendía el porqué de sus acciones sobre su amigo mientras este dormía. Quizás solo era un simple impulso, pero algo le decía que había sido más que eso.

Pero ver al chico así, dormido, con su cabello suelto, sus ojos cerrados, y aquella expresión, habían hecho que su corazón se acelerase en gran medida. Había sido como estar en un sueño, en una ilusión fugaz y momentánea, la cual había tomado más aún su curso en el momento en que tocó sus labios, y la cual desapareció al volver a la cruda realidad. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por su frente.

"_Solo es una tontería."_ Pensó para sus adentros, sonriendo y levantándose para ir a cenar también. _"No es como sí… un simple cuento pudiese ser aplicado a la realidad."_ Y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Bueno espero que le haya gustado :3

Este es mi primer fanfic de Inazuma, por lo que no creo haberlo hecho muy bien, pero aún así, me esforcé lo más que pude~

Ojala haya sido de su agrado, me despido!


End file.
